


May 2: Winter

by Bluefire_11



Series: Zutara Month 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Steambabies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire_11/pseuds/Bluefire_11
Summary: Kya was born in the winter, unlike her three, older siblings. They were all born during the summer and had taken up firebending after their dad. Will the Firelord and Firelady finally have a little waterbender?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727344
Comments: 3
Kudos: 224
Collections: Zutara Month 2020





	May 2: Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own A:TLA or any of the affiliated characters

The entire Gaang and their families were gathered in the South Pole, hoping to catch up and take a small break from all of their responsibilities. It’s not easy being a royal couple trying to incite change in an entire nation, nor is it easy to become Chieftain and Chiefess working to rebuild a land of nothing but snow and ice, and it is definitely not easy to travel all over the world on a flying bison when all you want is to dig your toes in the grass and lock yourself to the solid ground forever. 

“Auntie Toph do the thing again!” Sokka Jr.–guess who named that one–demanded, tripping over his feet as he hurriedly launched himself at Toph. He shoved the piece of metal she had sculpted into what was supposed to be a lotus flower–though it looked more like a...blob?–into her face and commanded she make it into a snowflake. 

“Listen kid, that was a one time offer. Beat it mini meathead,” Toph put a hand on his forehead and extended her arm to keep him at a distance. When he wouldn’t back down, she threatened to take off her snow boots so she could shove her toes under his nose. Sokka Jr. gagged just thinking about it and hurried off in the other direction where Sokka and Aang were at the center of a snowball fight against all of the little ones. 

The other adults, watching on from their seats in front of the hut, just laughed as Toph casually leaned back in her chair with a smug grin. 

Katara sat sideways on her husband's lap, one arm strung across his shoulders, the other bent so she could rest her hand on his chest. She snuggled close to her human furnace feeling perfectly comfortable and toasty, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. When they weren’t conversing quietly to themselves or sneaking little pecks in here and there, they would shift their focus from the snowball fight to their eight-month-old, Kya, being bounced on Ursa’s hip. 

Any day now, Katara was convinced she would start showing signs of being a waterbender. After all, she was born on a winter day during one of the heaviest rainstorms the Firenation has ever experienced. Each of their other three children, all firebenders, were born in the sweltering summer. There is no way Kya is not a waterbender. 

. . .

Kya is a firebender. 

How is that possible?! 

During one of their bonfires, Sokka scooped Kya in his arms throwing her way up into the chilled air, until Zuko snapped for him to ‘please put my daughter down before I singe your wolf tail off!’. In his panic to preserve his precious hair, Sokka hastily placed Kya on the bank of snow. 

Suki was about to lift Kya into her lap and scold her husband for placing an infant on the freezing ground, but before she could, little Kya started scooting her butt across the snow, shrieking and giggling as she headed towards her parents. 

A trail of melted snow followed behind her. 

All of the kids screeched their excitement, circling Kya who stared up at them with a smile, showcasing her five teeth. Hakoda reluctantly handed Iroh over his twenty dollars. 

“Welp, little sis, looks like you’ve got another firebender,” Sokka laughed, stating the obvious. Katara clapped her palm to her forehead. 

“Zuko must have some strong swim–” Toph started with a smirk. Aang slapped his hand over his wife's mouth, saving the innocent children, and Zuko just wore a matching smirk as he nodded his affirmation. 

Katara smacked him in the chest and he caught her hand, kissing her knuckles and giving her that smile that always forces her resolve to crumble. They shared goofy grins, only turning away when Kya whined below them and stretched her arms above her head, a plea to be picked up. They held her between them and kissed her all over her chubby cheeks as they praised her accomplishment. 

“I’m so proud of you baby, but couldn’t you have waterbened the ice for Mommy?” Katara jokingly asked, smoothing down Kya’s jet black curls. As if she were retaliating, Kya brought a heated hand to her mother's face causing Katara to sigh with a smile and kiss her little fingers. 

Zuko took his little girl's other hand and placed it in the center of his, the heat from their bending passing between them. Her’s wasn’t quite as strong, but this is usually how Zuko started training their other babies. Her fire would start to grow in no time. 

“You know,” Zuko began whispering in Katara’s ear. “I guess this means we are going to have to try for another.” 

She turned her head, meeting the wicked, suggestive gaze of his golden eyes and shot back, “You’re on, firebender.” 

They shook hands with knowing grins before returning all of their attention to the little fireball who was huddled in their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I always loved the idea that Katara would out-numbered by firebenders. I just think it would be adorable having a bunch of little firebenders shooting fire all around the palace and how many curtains and pieces of furniture she will have to extinguish because of them while Zuko tries not to laugh.


End file.
